Rise
by nightwing147
Summary: Robin may have escaped Batman's shadow by forming the titans, but someone is watching him from the darkness. And very soon, Robin will be immersed in a world of lies and deception. Then a shadow will descend upon his heart, and it may be one that he will never escape from...
1. Light

**Hey peeps. My username probably gives it away, but I am a HUGE Nightwing and Robin fan. Richard Grayson is just the most beautiful character ever to be incorporated into the DC universe. I love him. So, even though I am also writing a Harry Potter fanfic – The Lion's Roar (please check it out if you guys are at all interested) – I just have to write a Teen Titans/Batman fanfic because … well… there are no words to describe the awesomeness of DC. **

**Disclaimer – none of the characters are mine, for if they were, I would be in heaven! **

**So without further ado, I hope you enjoy my latest fanfic…**

* * *

_**Rise**_

_**Chapter 1 – Light**_

Robin was perched upon the flat roof of what was Titan's Tower. Cyborg's masterpiece. It was a symbol. A symbol of hope that Jump City will see a prosperous future. Bright, like the sun, without darkness tainting the light like the villains in Gotham or Bludhaven. This city's future was going to be peace. That's why they were the Teen Titans. Teenagers who were developing into young adults, the future heroes of the world. One day they will have as much recognition as the Justice League. But, even now, they are just as important.

Robin sighed deeply as he breathed in the fresh morning spring air. A few months ago when he came to this city, he would have never even thought, not even for one second… that he would be the leader of the most successful teenaged heroes in the business. Young Justice had formed because of _them_. He was so proud. So proud of his team. They stuck with him like glue. They were comrades. They were friends. But more importantly. They were family. He had given up on his past family long ago. The life he had in Gotham… that was a past life. That life no longer belonged to him. He was not going to hide in someone's shadow any longer. Bruce. Robin sighed. He still loved Bruce. He would always love him, but he would find it difficult to say that to the man's face. Plus, every bird has to flee the nest. It had been _his _turn. He had been given an opportunity to stretch his wings. To find his limits. And soar. Just like his mama had told him. He was not just her Robin now. He was a symbol to the whole world. And he would not change this for the world.

A sudden ear-splitting screech sounded from below. It was accompanied by flashing red lights, as though the police were parked in Titan's Tower. Robin grinned and back-flipped from his perch, sprinting into the control room. His enthusiasm, however, was not matched by some of his team mates. He was the first to enter the room, as always. Ready and waiting. The next titan to enter…

"Booh ya!" An enthusiastic cry sounded, and a moment later, Cyborg bounded into the control room, punching imaginary enemies. "Hell yeah, let's get this show on the road. Who's it now, Mad Mod… no… no… Control Freak… oh heck it ain't weather dudes … tell me those guys are still good...!"

Robin grinned at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Let's just get this over with." Raven mumbled. The girl always hid behind her cloak. Robin knew she had incredible power within her. She may be cold and she may seem uncaring, but behind her stony façade, Robin knew there was a warm soul underneath, trying to overcome the evil from within.

"Friends." A voice rang from behind Raven. Starfire flew like a rocket towards Robin and gave him a bone-breaking hug. He struggled to keep a straight face as she laughed and eventually let go.

"Hi Star." He said, smiling. The Tameranian princess was always so happy. She was like a bundle of optimism, with flames of red hair, she was like a warrior princess from his childhood stories.

Last, but by no means least, was Beast boy… and let's just say, he's not exactly a morning person. He stumbled into the control room, dragging his feet behind him. He groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Anyone want some tofu for breakfast?" he mumbled, as though he was still half asleep.

"Sorry Beast boy, tofu will have to wait. It's Dr Light." Robin said, pointing at the screen. "He's robbing a bank down south. Titans Go!"

"Oh man, I was having the cutest dream. I was at a prom, and there was this girl. Hey, she looked a lot like you Raven…"

Starfire sniggered as Raven's face coloured a deep scarlet in anger. She slapped Beast boy on the cheek and rushed after the others.

"As if you'll ever get a date at the prom in the first place." The girl muttered, and followed the other three titans out into the city.

Beast boy's eyes almost protruded out of their sockets from Raven's slap. He growled as his bum hit the floor and his eyes began to water. "Hey! I sooo tooo would get a date. The ladies love me!" he was now wide awake. The boy whirled around the empty control room, and then slapped his forehead in frustration. "Dang it! Hey guys wait up!" The green boy transformed into a cheetah and sprinted after his friends.

* * *

Robin back-flipped out of the way from Dr Light's incoming punch. The boy yelled one of his infamous war cries and plunged his bo-staff into the villain's side. The man screamed and tried to wriggle from under the Boy Wonder's grasp. The man eventually kicked the teen's jaw, and the boy soared into the air, landing on the street with a thud.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, flying to his aid.

"I'm fine!" Robin replied, "Get light!"

Dr Light smirked and the villain made a break for it. However, he did not get very far…

"I see you…" Raven's demon grinned as the villain broke into a sweat. Darkness caught the criminal like a net. Raven's red eye's glowed like the fires of hell.

"RAVEN!" Robin roared.

The teen let go of her victim. Her demon vanished and shock overcame her. The girl fell to the ground, a few metres from the cowering Dr Light.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out miserably, "Don't let her eat me… take me to jail…"

Raven trembled as Cyborg gently helped her up. She glanced at Robin, who, although he was slightly mad at the girl, he could not help but be sympathetic. He had mastered the darkness within him long ago, or at least, it rarely troubled him as much as it had done when he was with the Bat. Raven was still overcoming her dark side, and she needed help, and he would give that help to her.

"Let's go home." He said softly.

Beast boy glanced anxiously at Raven as she stumbled in Cyborg's arms. She took a few deep breaths before nodding in reply.

However, before they walked even a few feet, the teens heard an eerie chuckle which made the hairs on their next stand on end. Robin whirled around and saw Dr Light standing as though he had won the Olympics. A complacent smug written on his face.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" he sneered, "I fear you no more, witch. You and all of your _friends_ are pathetic. I know. I know the villain underground is preparing for something. You will be broken." The man cackled wildly, "And I. Will. Win!"

With a cry Robin leapt in front of Light, swinging his bo-staff, the hero attacked with such ferocity, it was like watching a beast play with its prey. The villain, once so confident, was immediately on the defensive. The other titans did nothing but marvel at their leader's skills. It was like watching a dance. With every punch, every kick and every flip, it was like watching a masterpiece. After a few minutes, Robin landed a massive uppercut, and the villain flew across the street, mirroring Robin's actions a few minutes earlier. Robin marched forward to meet the wounded villain. Light looked even more terrified than before. Blood caked one side of his head and drenched his right arm. He could not move. Robin smirked,

"Lights out, Light."

And before the villain could even blink, Robin had knocked him out with his bo-staff.

"No one. I repeat, no one insults my friends." Robin hissed, and then turned to face his fellow titans.

Cheers of wonder erupted from his friends. Cyborg and Beast boy high-fived each other, and Starfire gave him another one of her infamous hugs. Raven even smiled.

Robin grinned.

He loved his job.

* * *

Miles away, in an underground labyrinth of gears and clockwork. A single eye had gazed upon the scene with much interest. The man leaned back in his chair, watching the screens with much interest before typing an instruction into a keyboard. A figure flickered onto one of the screens.

"Yes sir." The voice answered.

"Tell our associate to be ready." The man ordered, "Tell them that operation 'Apprentice' has begun. And get me Luthor."

"As you wish, sir."

The call ended just as abruptly as it had begun. The one-eyed man smirked.

"Well, Robin, enjoy your last moments with your friends. Because by the time I am through with you…" Slade chuckled, "You will no longer have any."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and if you do I will post the next chapter soon! **

**Love Nightwing147**


	2. Family

**Hey peeps! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys have literally made my day. As I have had reviews on this story and no new reviews for my other fanfic, so therefore I will treat you guys to another chapter. Just a note to you all, Robin is about 16 years old in this fic. **

**So here's an early Christmas present to you all! **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Family

Cyborg grinned sheepishly as he inspected the fridge. He groaned as a thick foamy slime coated the walls of the cooling unit. Note to self. The boy-robot thought. Never let Starfire cook again! He shuddered, but then cackled with triumph as he spotted three packets of bacon on the top shelf.

"Who wants some bacon and waffles?" He laughed, "Rob?"

"Sure." Robin nodded and sat down on one of the stools next to their table.

"Raven! Starfire! Waffles!"

Robin clamped his hands over his ears. Cyborg meant well, but his shouts were loud enough to wake the whole city!

"Oh yes please friend!" Starfire bounded into the kitchen happily. "Would you like me to assist…"

"No!" Robin and Cyborg said quickly. Her face immediately fell. Robin felt a pang of guilt. She only wanted to help, but their alien friend could not cook to save her life.

"Er… why don't you keep Robin company while I cook?" Cyborg suggested.

Immediately Starfire's sorrow lifted into happiness. Her eyes shone with joy with her new task and sat in the stool next to Robin. Robin blushed slightly as Starfire began to insist that she make him a Tameranian necklace. Cyborg sniggered as Robin glared at him. Starfire was a great friend, but sometimes she could be a bit naïve. But Robin could not help but laugh at her jokes. She smiled as she tried to do an impression of Dr Light. Robin sighed, her red hair was like the Sun's rays outside. Like pure light…

"Okay. Cy." A distressed Beast boy ran into the kitchen. He placed his hands on his hips and pretended to look like a concerned mother.

"Yes, dear." Cyborg grinned. Already knowing what his friend was going to say.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Beast boy waved his arms erratically in the air, as though trying to get someone's attention in a busy crowd. "NO MEAT WITH MY WAFFLES!"

Robin and Starfire giggled as Beast boy launched into his reasons as to why eating meat was wrong. Cyborg merely raised an eyebrow whilst he tossed some bacon in a pan.

"BB, I love meat, deal with it."

"But dude I change into half the animals you eat." Beast boy whined, using his puppy eyes in a final, desperate attempt to change Cyborg's mind.

"I can't do that BB. But…" Cyborg grabbed a packet of tofu from the cupboard.

"I'll cook some tofu for you if you want!"

"Sweet!" Beast boy high-fived his friend, "Thanks man, hey, later we have to play the latest mega monkey show down. It's gonna be so epic!"

"Yeah, it'll be so epic when I win." Cyborg laughed at Beast boy's scowl after his statement.

"Oh, you are so going down after that. First you are cooking meat. Second you claim you are better than me at mega monkey show down." Beast boy said, exasperated, sitting down on a chair next to Starfire.

"Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?" Cyborg grinned.

"One pizza says Cy will kick your ass BB." Robin joked. Cyborg's grin stretched even wider after his friend's comment. Beast boy merely growled in anger. It looked as though steam was coming out of his ears.

"I'll add the TV remote for a whole day to that equation." Raven's monotone drawl sounded from the doors. Beast boy's cheeks reddened and he buried his face in his arms.

"Dudes, why do you always gang up on me?" He complained.

"Because it's so much fun." Cyborg teased as he dished out the food.

Beast boy quickly scoffed his tofu down his throat like a beast itself. Raven glared at her friend's poor manners and took a calming sip of her herbal tea.

"But you will be playing the game _after _we train." Robin reminded. The others all groaned.

"Oh man, can't we just call the fight this morning as training?" Beast boy moaned.

"Nope." Robin smirked, "Crime never stops, and neither can we."

"Don't remind me." Beast boy groaned, chewing miserably on his last piece of tofu.

A few hours and a few cuts and bruises later. Five sweaty and exhausted teenagers' piled onto their couch in their living room. After a few moments of nothing but laboured breathes. Cyborg raised his arms in a gesture of defeat.

"Man." Cyborg panted, "Robin, never make me do that again."

Robin smirked as he stood up, stretching his limbs. "Don't tell me you guys are totally wiped. That training simulator wasn't even on the hardest level."

The other four groaned.

"How are you not that tired?" Beast boy complained, "You haven't even got superpowers!"

"Just brain power." Robin smirked cockily.

A sudden low bleeping noise penetrated the teens' eardrums. Beast boy screamed and hid behind Cyborg. Raven narrowed her eyes as she glared at Robin.

"I've never heard _that _particular alarm before…" she muttered.

Robin sighed as he gazed at his bat-communicator on his utility belt. He shuddered. After all this time. _Now_ Bruce had decided to contact him. What if he wanted to take him back home? Back to Gotham? No. He would not allow that. Not when everything was so perfect. He bowed his head in submission. Should he take this? He owed Bruce his life…

"I should take it. Excuse me." Robin exited the room, leaving behind four stunned super-powered teens.

"Is that…?" Beast boy's eyes widened in wonder.

Cyborg nodded. "Batman."

Raven's usual stony complexion transformed into something similar to shock. "Why would _Batman _want Robin? I thought he had left for good." she asked.

Beast boy's brow furrowed. "Mento said that he would call me in a time of need. Maybe Batman needs help?"

"Batman never asks for help!" Cyborg said quickly.

"Excuse me, but who is…" Starfire asked helplessly, but was interrupted by Raven.

"Maybe…" Raven's eyes widened in horror, "Maybe he's asking for Robin to come home."

The four teens turned towards the door their leader had just entered. Their gazes were forlorn. Lost. Their team would be nothing without their leader. Correction. They _were _nothing without him.

* * *

Robin growled as he entered his room. The boy peeled his mask off his face with clammy fingers. Now, he was Richard Grayson. He was a circus freak. Abandoned. Worthless. With no purpose. He felt weak without his mask, it was as though it gave him power, a purpose, like Bruce's cape. Without it, he was just an ordinary human being. Richard sighed as he pressed a button on the communicator. He will face Bruce, but he will stand his ground.

Bruce's image appeared on the screen. The boy's eyes widened as he noticed Bruce's usual dark eyes were even darker from lack of sleep. Wrinkles outlined his cheeks and the boy even spotted grey strands of hair.

"Dick." Bruce said softly. This was odd. More than odd. Bruce was always Batman when he called from the Bat-communicator. So why was he simply Bruce Wayne. His old man was letting his guard down. Luckily their communicators were finger-proof censored. But… Bruce already knew that… so it wasn't much of an issue. But still…

"Bruce, are you okay?" Dick asked awkwardly. "I… I haven't heard from you in months and _now _you call and you seem…"

"Pathetic." Bruce answered. Dick's eyes widened in shock. "I know."

"Bruce." Dick's voice softened sympathetically, "What happened? Is Alfred okay? What about Jay? Barbara? What's going on in Gotham?"

"The Joker escaped." Bruce stated bluntly.

Dick sighed, "Well, I thought the situation was worse…"

"It is… much worse." Bruce's eyes softened as he studied his wayward son. "I've missed you, Dick."

Dick blanched with shock… was Bruce going to…

"Recent events. Recent events have made me realised that I should keep my enemies close, but keep my friends closer…"

Dick's breathing began to increase in panic. What had _happened? _Why…?

"Dad." Dick's small voice rang through the communication line. Bruce's eyes widened in shock. He had not heard that word in a long time…Dick sniffed, "What happened?" Dick's face fell, "Dad is Jay?"

"I'm sorry." Bruce whispered, "I didn't want to tell you… you have been so good building the Titans. I'm very proud of you son, very proud."

Tears began to form in Dick's eyes. Silver droplets splashed onto his desk. "No…" he sobbed, "No dad, he was still so young…"

"Somehow…" Bruce gritted his teeth, "Somehow the Joker knew that Jason was connected to me. I don't know who told him, I don't know why, Jason hadn't even invented a superhero alias yet. He went out as Robin a couple of times when I knew that you were resting, nothing big. But…"

"Dad, I'm so sorry…" Dick's hands trembled. Even though Dick could see a few cracks forming on Bruce's façade, the man still retained his emotionless expression.

"What's done is done." Bruce said firmly, "I failed to protect him, but I _will_ not fail you. Gotham is too dangerous for you, stay in Jump City, it is safer there."

Dick nodded. Relief flooded through him. Even though he should go home to comfort his family, his friends needed him more…

"If there is anyone you can't handle." Bruce warned, "You _tell _me. You understand?"

Dick sighed, at first he wanted to say no. He and his team had dealt with all the villains they had met so far. They were capable. But, he sighed, Bruce was broken. He had to heal him. He had to save his father. Dick nodded firmly. "I… I promise dad."

Bruce's lips curled into something of a smile. It was more like a grimace, but Dick knew that even a twitch of the lips was a big effort for his dad.

"Good." Bruce sighed. "Oh, one more thing." The man lowered his voice until it almost sounded as though he was the Dark Knight once more, "There is something stirring in the underground." He warned, "I do not know what, but I think Jason's death is linked to it somehow. I will deal with the Joker, you _stay _out of this, but just be careful."

"I'm always careful, Bruce." Dick smiled, and then paused, "And thanks."

Bruce looked startled for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "For what? I told you the most painful news."

Dick nodded, his sombre eyes meeting his father's. "I know, but I'm glad that you told me. And… I'm glad you called, even though it was not a pleasant subject, I… thanks."

Bruce offered Dick a small smile, "No Dick, thank you. Nothing is more important than family."

The screen flickered off.

Dick stared at the blank screen for sometime. Large tears rolled down his cheeks as he placed his head in his hands. Why? Why Jason? He wasn't even technically a superhero and yet the Joker murdered him in cold blood. He was an innocent. So innocent. Just…

"Aah!" Dick screamed. Pounding the table until his hands were raw with pain. He curled into a ball on the floor. Sobs shook his body. His father was broken. Utterly broken by his brother's death. But Bruce would get back on his feet. He had to. For Gotham's sake. For the world's sake.

After sometime, Dick wiped his eyes and glanced at his mask on the table. He would wear it for Jason. He would wear it with pride. For his brother. Who was one in everything but blood. He placed the mask on his face and sighed with relief. The Joker _will _pay. Oh Batman will beat that monster within an inch of his life. And if Batman did not. Robin growled. He will.

* * *

Deathstroke nodded as he finished the conversation with the madman. Most villains did not mess with the Joker, but Slade was not a _common_ villain. When he wanted something, he would do _anything _to get it. Hopefully Robin would have heard the news by now. The man chuckled as he sat back in his leather chair. Oh this was too much fun.

Breaking the Bat was just part of his plan.

"Ah, Deathstroke. What do you want?" A drawl sounded from the screen above. The masked man smirked.

"It's simply Slade, now, Luthor." The mercenary corrected.

"Apologies. I've heard about the business with Batman, Slade." Luthor smiled, "I have to say, I am very much impressed with your ability to control that freakshow."

Slade sighed, "I did not call you for flattery, Luthor."

Luthor's brow furrowed, "Very well, straight down to business. What is it that you want? Normally _I _am the one to _call_ you. This is a very strange turn of events."

"Remember when you said that you owed me a favour in terms of payment?" Slade reminded. Luthor's calm demeanour wavered and the businessman nodded slowly.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well I am in need of assistance." Slade said cryptically.

Luthor placed his hand on his chin, as though contemplating Slade's request. After a few moments of silence, the man nodded. "Very well. What is it that you need?"

"My sources tell me that you are well acquainted with a certain man in red and blue?" Slade spoke with a hint of mockery. Luthor's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Luthor smirked, "He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

"Oh _him_… not at all." Slade grinned, "I want you to give him trouble. Keep him away from Batman's calls for help. I want to destroy the Justice League, and the way to do that is through…" Slade smirked, "Distraction."

Luthor's smile widened as he understood his ally's thoughts. He nodded. "You seem like a man with a plan, Slade." Luthor cleared his throat, "Very well, I shall keep my promise, but in turn…" The man glared at Slade coldly, "You stay out of my way and you answer to me when I need you."

"Of course. I shall call you soon to review your… efforts…" Slade smirked as Luthor nodded.

"Likewise." The man said, before disabling communications.

Slade grinned. Oh his plan was working perfectly. In a few days he will have the perfect boy to mould into the perfect Apprentice. And soon…Robin will be singing a very different tune.

**So what do you think? I apologise if I'm changing the timeline up a bit, but trust me, this way the story is far more interesting. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but just to warn you I probably won't post another one for a while but I will try to post one after new year! I hope you guys have a great Christmas and have enjoyed this early Christmas present. Please please review. Reviews are like Christmas presents for me! Thank you all! **

**Love Nightwing147**


	3. Ghosts

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your support. Your reviews make my day, more would be nice as they would make my day even brighter but I really appreciate all of the support so far. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the story so far, if you have any suggestions or advice please feel free to review and share your thoughts with me. **

**But without further ado I will install the next chapter of 'Rise'. Btw this was written at past 12pm so I apologise if there are any errors with grammar or spelling etc.**

**p.s. I almost forgot the disclaimer!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Robin." Starfire tapped patiently on the Boy Wonder's door. The others hovered behind, too nervous to disturb their leader. About twenty minutes ago, Raven had sensed a great amount of trouble within Robin's mind. Minutes later, Starfire had crept up to his door… and her heart had broken when she had heard his sobs. She wanted to comfort him. She had felt like she had intruded upon his privacy. Therefore she had let her friend cry. The others had never witnessed Robin cry before. She _had_… a long time ago… but it was still a shock when it did occur. Robin rarely ever cried. He was fearless. The epitome of courage and altruism.

"Maybe Batman…" Beast boy began, but then, the four friends were startled when Robin's door opened to reveal a slightly bedraggled looking teen. Starfire stood awkwardly and the other three began to sprint away from their previous position behind Starfire.

"You guys heard, huh?" Robin coughed, replacing his sadness with a cool façade.

The others nodded cautiously. Beast boy was trembling with nerves.

"It's nothing, I…"

"Well, it obviously isn't nothing if it has made you this upset." Raven stated firmly.

Before Robin could answer, he was bombarded by one of Starfire's infamous hugs. He smiled as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. After a few seconds, the girl let go, and stared warmly at him through her big, green eyes.

"You are never alone, Robin." She said softly, "As the humans say, the weight of the burden must be shared. One can never carry it upon the shoulders alone."

Robin chuckled at her peculiar phrasing. He did not deserve friends as loyal as these. He smiled,

"Thanks, Star." He sighed, "But this isn't one of those times."

Cyborg bit his lip, "What happened? You ain't going home are you?"

Robin shot him such a fierce glare that it almost emulated the Dark Kinght's infamous scowl itself. Cyborg burned red with embarrassment and anxiety. Robin sniffed.

"No." he said slowly, "No I'm staying here." He took a deep breath. "I know I haven't told you guys my secret identity yet, I may never reveal it to you, for Batman… he has forbidden me to tell you my name."

"But I thought your name was Robin?" Starfire questioned, clearly confused.

Robin chuckled, "No Star, well, technically Robin is my name, but as a civilian I am also known by another. A secret identity if you will, for becoming a vigilante is against the law – technically, so therefore I have to adorn a persona, Robin, and keep my identity secret, in order to protect myself and the people I love."

"So, you are another person." Starfire's eyes widened, "You do not have the trust of me?"

"No…" Robin shook his head, "No, of course I trust you guys, it's just… Batman is very strict about this sort of thing, and for good reason…" Robin sighed as memories of Jason began to flicker across his mind. He gulped, "But all of his secrecy has failed to protect…" He paused as he tried to muster the courage to say it…

"What Robin?" Raven encouraged, placing a warm hand on her friend's shoulder. Robin bowed his head. He opened his mouth to continue… but stopped when he noticed that his Titans communicator was flashing a bright red. The others groaned.

"Perfect timing, as always." Beast boy muttered, "I'm sorry Rob, for whatever it is though, but it looks like we have a…"

Robin had already sprinted into the Control Room.

Beast boy gazed at the others miserably, but they bounded into the Control room after their leader. Robin was already studying the screen before him, glaring at the red lights with suppressed hatred, but also excitement.

"Three sites of destruction. Plasmus is present downtown. Raven and Cyborg, you take him down." Robin ordered, "Starfire and Beast boy, you guys deal with Overload. _I'll _go after Cinderblock in 4th Avenue up north."

"Man, you sure you don't want some help…?" Cyborg's query was quashed as Robin quickly interrupted the teen.

"Cyborg, I'll be fine, just concentrate on your task. Titans Go!" Robin yelled, and the Boy Wonder sprinted to the garage, his cape flying behind him like a bat. The other four shared anxious glances, but quickly followed suit.

"Remember, Raven use your raven-self to make Plasmus unconscious, Cyborg distract him whilst Raven enters his mind. Starfire and Beastboy, as Overload is completely composed of electricity, it should be vulnerable to water. You know what to do, let's do it." Robin's confident voice echoed over their transmitters. The four titans all nodded and prepared for the upcoming battle. Cyborg almost skipped with glee as he ran to his 'baby'. The T-car glistened with a newly coated painting of wax and he grinned as he slid smoothly into the front seat. He quickly glanced around to check if no one else was watching, and then with both of his hands, he gently began to stroke the dashboard.

"Who's a good girl? You are, oh yes you are. No don't worry baby, daddy will take good care of you and we'll totally beat Plasmus and then I'll give you another coat of wax and it'll be…"

"Are you petting the car?" Raven's monotone echoed from the back seat. Cyborg froze and colour rose to his cheeks. He smiled sheepishly at his fellow titan.

"Nah, just making sure all the systems are in check and…"

"Just drive." Raven said bluntly.

Cyborg nodded and placed his foot down on the accelerator. Raven's pupils dilated in shock as the teen sped along the high street like a maniac, a huge grin plastered on his face. Raven's face turned a shade of green. "I knew I should have just teleported there." She muttered, cursing Robin for pairing her up with a motor-maniac.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire and Beast boy were flying above the rooftops of Jump City. The cool wind whipped their faces, but they both marvelled at how peaceful the city looked. It was like gazing upon a mini village. The people looked like ants from their height… the buildings looked majestic against the orange glow of the afternoon sun. Starfire sighed contentedly as she breathed in the city's air. _This_ was home. And _this _was what they were fighting for.

But the two teens could not stop for the sightseeing. They had a city to save, and Beast boy squawked frantically as he saw the large, hulking blue mass that was Overload. The pterodactyl that was Beast boy nodded at Starfire, who nodded with a smile in return, and the two shot down towards their prey like two glorious falcons… their talons loaded, eyes narrowing… readying for the first strike…

* * *

Robin breathed in deeply as he approached his target. His eyes were fixed upon the bulking mass that was Cinderblock. The Boy Wonder gripped the handle bars of his R-Cycle so hard that his knuckles were a pale white, like the ghosts of his past, like the Jokers bloody face paint. Ugh! Robin growled. All he could think of was that crazed clown. It was as though a faulty record player was playing within the back of his mind… all he could see was that face… all he could hear was that _awful_ laugh… all he could…

The boy gasped as he narrowly missed the side of a lorry. He had been focusing too much on Jason's killer… that he had almost broken his promise to his father… he had almost got himself killed…

He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts. The boy glared at the creature before him. The giant stone man was less than fifty metres before him, most of the traffic had cleared to avoid the villain. Robin gasped as the stone monster punched the walls of a building. Terrified screams filled his senses. Flames erupted from an overturned car. The smell of cooked plastic reached his nose. He was now twenty metres away. Fifteen. Ten. Five…

The boy gave a loud war cry as he launched himself from his bike. Cinderblock appeared confused as he slowly turned his stone head toward the teenager. Robin grabbed his bo-staff and swung violently at the stone beast. Cinderblock roared in pain and doubled over from the sudden impact. Robin lay a volley of shots, all of which hit its target. Cinderblock went crashing to the pavement. Robin stood triumphantly on top of the giant's stone body.

However… after a few moments, the triumphant glow was quickly extinguish when a stone hand knocked Robin off his feet. The boy gritted his teeth in pain as he grazed his back on the stone pavement. A few bruises were nothing… Robin thought savagely as he readied his bo-staff as Cinderblock got to his feet. He had been through much worse. Much worse…he had been shot…by…

Robin's vision clouded with pain as he was punched, hard, in the side by Cinderblock's stone fist. The boy screamed as he collided with the concrete wall of a building. The Joker's face swam into view. NO! The boy thought, his eyes widening as Cinderblock's other fist was aimed towards him…

But… the fist wasn't made of stone… and it wasn't Cinderblock.

All Robin could see, was the Joker. Who had killed Jason.

Robin swiftly avoided the punch and with a savage war cry the boy, instead of cowering on the defensive… went on the offensive. He showed a similar level of prowess and skill to that of the fight with Dr Light earlier that day. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and the boy savoured the raw power of the accompanying thrill. No matter how many times he was beaten, the boy would be on his feet in no time. And with every victorious stroke, another would follow. And soon, in a matter of minutes. Cinderblock was out cold.

Robin's breathes were laboured as the boy staggered forward. The boy stood up proudly, he was, victorious, as Starfire would say. He was about to head downtown to help Starfire and Beast boy with Overload, but a familiar shade of orange caught his eye. The boy narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the symbol that was attached to Cinderblock's chest.

It was an orange 'S'.

Robin gritted his teeth in frustration. Blue eyes flashed angrily behind his mask. He had seen that symbol before. He had fought that _man _before. Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload were simply puppets controlled by their…

"Enjoy the time with your friends while you still can Robin." A smooth, dangerously soft voice penetrated Robin's senses. The boy shivered as he whirled around to face the man in the mask himself. The man that caused his blood to boil and his nerves to stand on end like electricity.

"Slade." The Boy Wonder hissed fiercely. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work. I'll stop you."

Slade chuckled heartily, as though he was laughing at a good joke. The man shook his head and began to walk forward, closer to his target. Robin tensed, readying his bo-staff in preparation for a fight. "Oh, Robin, you are so naïve… I'm disappointed."

"I'm not here to impress you." Robin growled. "What are you planning?"

"All in good time, Robin, all in good time." Slade said, his voice dangerously low.

"Aargh!" Robin gave a terrific war cry and charged towards the villain. But all at once, he knew that he was no match for the man. There was something different about him. Out of all of the villains he and the Titans had faced, he was the only one they had failed to imprison. The _only _one they had let slip through their fingers… more than once.

"_If there is anyone you can't handle." … "You tell me. You understand?"_

Bruce's words echoed through his mind as he aimed an upper cut for Slade's jaw. But, the boy's fist never reached his target. Within two moves, the villain had Robin pinned against a wall. The boy began to wheeze heavily as the man pressed his hand against his throat.

"Careful." The man's deep voice chuckled, "Wouldn't want to go the same way as Jason."

Behind the mask, the boy's eyes were as wide as saucers. His breathing became more irritated, more laboured, and the boy began to tremble with suppressed rage as he tried to fight his way out of the grip. But Slade had him trapped… the cat had caught the mouse.

"I don't know who you're referring to."

The man chuckled, but to the boy's relief, the villain said nothing more on the subject. Instead, to Robin's shock, the man let him go. Robin sank to the floor, breathing in huge gulps of sweet air. Rubbing his throat to calm his nerves.

"You'll be hearing from me very soon, Robin. This was simply a warning. But I will be back, and I won't hold back then. And very soon…" the villain's one eye narrowed, "Time will not be on your side."

And before the bruised boy could even blink. The villain was gone…like a gust of wind…like the ghosts of Robin's past…

…just like Jason.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I feel bad hurting Robin but I can't help it, writing angst is so much fun and there will be lots more – and if I get more reviews I may allow some fluff and possibly some Starfire/Robin moments, and of course Beast boy/Raven moments as well! And Cyborg has his 'baby' so he'll never be alone! I hope you enjoyed the action in this chapter, it will only get better from here – that is, if you review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love Nightwing147**


	4. War

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your support so far, and a special thank you to ****Diplyssasupporter101 ****who has reviewed not only once, but three times! Also, as I mentioned before, if any of you guys have any suggestions I'd be happy to try and incorporate them into the plot (as long as they are appropriate and have no flames!). **

**So without further ado here is the next chapter of 'Rise'.**

**Not forgetting my disclaimer. Oh yeah and guess which soundtrack I listened to when I wrote this chapter. I'll give you a clue, it's by a composer whose name begins with an 'H' and it is from a superhero movie, and it's relatively new. Bet you can't guess what it is!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The night was quiet… eerily so, like a shadow sweeping the land. The wind brushed the sands of the desert. The dunes rose and fell like waves tossed in an ominous sea, the cloudless sky was a pure dichotomy to the rages occurring on the ground below.

The winds of darkness had swept across Quarac like a firestorm, shattering the once peaceful nation into an endless struggle with the dark forces that lurked within. And yet, out of all the people caught up in this endless destruction, there was one man who was always victorious, one man who seemed to avoid all rules of order, one man who has escaped Death's cold embrace. Ra's al Ghul. Blood stained the very surfaces he touched. To him, fighting was almost as necessary as breathing, if there was a worthy cause, and there _always _was a worthy cause.

The man himself gazed upon his vast empire. Hundreds of screens lined a great wall. It was colossal. His empire was as big as organisations such as the European Union and the Justice League. But it was secret. There was a reason why the heroes named it, the Underground. That's what was so brilliant about it. He was a shadow in a world so blinded by superficiality, vanity, greed and endless stupid political squabbles that he could travel across nations unseen, and the people would only hear an echo, see a shadow and then nothing. But soon he would make his intentions known. He had been working very close with a partner for some time now. A very valuable partner. Together, their empires almost covered the entire criminal underground, ranging across hundreds of countries. They had the perfect plan to invoke world-wide destruction. And then a new order will be born.

The man grinned as he gazed upon his work, a work that had taken over five hundred years to complete. He had recently walked out of the pit. His muscles were as lean and as strong as the Bats himself. Well, Ra's chuckled as he thought of the past events that had struck Gotham's media. If they kept this up there wouldn't be a Batman for much longer. He sighed. It was unfortunate. He respected Bruce Wayne. He had been his greatest student, his prized weapon. Ra's clenched his fist as he remembered the events that had followed… the traitor had chosen another path. He had failed to see that death was necessary in the fight for justice. And like his partner, Ra's would do anything to achieve his desires.

"My associate has spoken." His voice was clipped with arrogance, but the excitement almost radiated from the crime lord. His empire gazed back at its master, waiting for the order.

"He has told me that operation 'Apprentice' has begun." Ra's said sternly, "Now, I respect the Batman but the bat has got under my skin for the last time. No one will kill him but me. He is _mine_ to finish." The criminal paused as if to collect his thoughts, then he continued, "Once this stage is complete, once we rid ourselves of the heroes of tomorrow, the Justice League will have nothing to fight for. We destroy their purpose." He paused as he surveyed the men and women before him, their faces lit up with determination and pleasure. "Our associate will have captured the bird shortly. After that operation 'Zenith' will be underway. Move to your posts, my friends, remember your word, or your debt. We will have vengeance, and these heroes… well, what can they do but burn in the fires of Armageddon?"

* * *

Roy Harper had been known by many names. Speedy was one of them. He will be known by many names. But for now, he was simply Red Arrow. The archer was lost. He was a rogue. A rogue in a world where a war was brewing, and like the shooting at Sarajevo before the Great War, the first shot had yet to be fired, but when it will… it would mean world-wide destruction. Armageddon.

The teen had heard talk. And talk was dangerous if heard by the wrong people. As he belonged to no justice groups, even though he had been a part of the Titans and almost part of Young Justice, he had refused their offers. Robin was particular disappointed with his lack of enthusiasm when he quit Titans East. Roy scoffed as he leapt down an embankment, they were a mindless bunch of idiots. He loved Dick like a brother, but sometimes the boy could be so naïve. There was no good or evil. There was not simply a line which divided heroes and villains. Even with villains like the Joker, there was _always_ a reason for their actions. The world was immersed in shades of colour, shades of reasoning. Everything was blurred. He had decided that the minute he had walked out of the Halls of Justice. He had decided that the minute he kissed Cheshire. He was not like Robin. He was no altruist. But he _did_have a moral code. And right now, he was being tracked. Followed, like a lost animal that had escaped from a zoo. He was on the outskirts of Starling City. He had to get to Queen Consolidated. Even though he and Ollie had never really spoken since his refusal to join the other young heroes, he _had _to reach his former mentor. He _had _to contact Dick! He had to warn Bruce! He had to warn his family! He had to…

"Shit." The teen swore as a knife whizzed past his head, slamming into tree nearby. The city was so close, he could see the bright lights shimmering in the distance. Roy grimaced as a stupid idea formed in his brain. The intersection was near, about fifty metres, if he made if he could hitch a lift on a moving vehicle. He glanced back as the invisible group of assassins closed in on him, at least, he thought it was a group, but he was too tired to notice. "To hell with it." He spat. Using all of the energy he could muster the teen sprinted for his life, as though the fires of hell were chasing him. He dodged another knife and slid down a log pile. The boy held his breath as the intersection approached, out of the corner of his eye he saw a large lorry that was a good distance from the bridge. He sprinted down the road, dodging a car in the process. _I'm going to make it! _He thought, stepping onto the railing of the bridge, readying for the jump.

"Hello darling, apparently you've been a naughty boy. I may have to think twice before kissing you again."

Roy's heart sank as he felt the familiar tug on his heart strings the moment he heard Cheshire's sultry voice.

"I thought we were getting somewhere, dear." Even though all Roy felt was fear as he was balanced upon a narrow railing of the bridge a couple of metres above a busy motorway full of bustling commuter vehicles, his arrogance that Ollie hated so much was the only weapon he had left, besides his bow, which he had swiftly pulled from its perch.

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?" Cheshire laughed as she ran a hand through Roy's short hair. He swallowed, his mouth was dry, like the sands of Quarac.

Roy simply shrugged, slowly backing away from the young, crazed assassin. "Well, it was a pretty good night." He said bluntly. He felt so stupid now. He _had _actually thought this girl had _some _morals.

"I know love." Cheshire sighed, "But unfortunately for _you_, the circumstances mean that _your _safety is the _least _of my concern. My employer is tired of your _snooping_ and wants you dead." She laughed as Roy's trembling became apparent. His vision hazy… as though he were in a dream. Cheshire grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him from the rail. Peeling her mask from her face she placed a deadly kiss upon his lips.

"Silly boy." She whispered, "When you have your eyes on something else." She eyed the truck which had just sailed under the intersection, Roy was now doomed, she smiled, showing off her pearly whites, "You fail to see the obvious."

"W…what…h…have you g…given me…" Roy's eyelids felt thick with emotion. His panting became more laboured and his skin glistened with a new coat of sweat.

Cheshire merely smirked, her dark hair floating in the breeze, mirroring the darkness that surrounded them. "Nothing that you have never had before."

Roy was soon falling…

Falling into darkness…

Unable to do anything. Unable to cry out for help. Unable to save his friends.

He was just another pawn in a game of chess. And like the shooting of Sarajevo… he proved to be the pawn in _this_ war. The first move had been made. The First World War was supposed to be the war to end all wars. Oh how wrong they were...

* * *

"Morning Titans."

Oh what a wake-up call! The five teens glared angrily at the figure on the screen before them. Beast boy was the last to walk into the Control room. The young hero dragged his feet behind him, stretching his arms and yawning he cried,

"What are you, an insomniac? Who calls at five in the morning…Ow!" Raven had elbowed him in the side, causing the teen to rub his now wounded side.

Robin growled as he studied the masked man before them. "What do you want?" the Boy Wonder spat, hatred clawing at his insides. The man was linked to Jason's death. There was a great chance that the villain _knew _his secret identity. A masked freak knew his secret identity before he had told his _friends_. He would get to the bottom of this. For Jason. Bruce did not need to know. Robin could hold his own ground.

"_If there is anyone you can't handle." … "You tell me. You understand?"_

Robin shook those thoughts from his mind like dust. Slade chuckled, clearly amused by the Boy Wonder's exacerbated appearance.

"Well, that's precisely what you've been trying to find out." The villain replied, a hint of mockery evident within his voice. Robin gritted his teeth in frustration. He _hated _it was he was being patronised, especially by some psycho. "And despite all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my intentions. Disappointing, Robin, I expected a little more from you."

Robin felt like punching the screen there and then. He was being lectured to by a villain!

"Like a care what you…"

"But since you've been unable to discover my plan." Slade said smoothly, his one eye leering sardonically at the teen before him, "I just suppose I'll have to reveal it myself."

The video flickered towards the villain's clunky sladebots. And all five titans gasped as the robots revealed…

"I am sure you are all familiar with the concept of a _chronaton detonator."_

"Oh no." Robin breathed quietly so none of them could hear. The Boy Wonder shivered as the terrifying machine stood formidably in the warehouse on the screen before them.

"NO!" Cyborg yelled, the robot-boy was stunned into complete shock.

Starfire gasped, fear present within the depths of her green eyes.

Even Raven's usual calm demeanour showed signs of terror. Shock flashed within her eyes and she even uttered a small, "Uh oh."

"No way!" Beast boy's shout was mixed with the emotions of shock and also humour. Robin felt like slapping his friend for his stupidity when the green boy asked, "What's a chronaton detonator?"

"It eradicates all chronatons within a localised area, utterly destroying the temporal component of the space time continuum." Starfire explained, horror still evident within her gaze.

Beast boy scratched his head in confusion, glancing at Raven for help. She almost smirked, but was too anxious to show it.

"It stops time." She said bluntly, "Permanently."

Beast boy's sanity collapsed, not that there was much in the first place. The boy ran about the room in hysterics like a hooligan, screaming at the top of his voice. _Now _Robin _really _wanted to punch him. This was just embarrassing. Even though he hated Slade, he had to prove to the world that the Titans were mature heroes. Beast boy acting like a five year old did _not _exactly help matters.

"If he triggers that thing downtown he'll freeze-frame the entire city." Cyborg warned.

Robin clenched his hands in frustration, "Tell me where!" He ordered. Slade merely chuckled at the boy's naivety.

"You are a clever boy, Robin." Slade said smoothly. Robin growled, he hated being infantilised. These villains _still _perceived him as a weak child! He was _not _a child. Ugh! Robin thought savagely. He couldn't let the man get to him. He had to stay strong. He _had _to think straight. For Jason. "I'm sure you and your little _friends _can figure it out. But as I control the detonation." Slade waved a remote in front of the screen in mockery. If the villain did not have his mask on, Robin could have easily guessed that the man was then smirking behind his mask. Slade's one eye glinted with anticipation as he savoured the last words, "Time. Is not on your side."

Robin's own eyes widened behind his mask.

"_You'll be hearing from me very soon, Robin. This was simply a warning. But I will be back, and I won't hold back then. And very soon…" the villain's one eye narrowed, "Time will not be on your side." _

Robin wiped his forehead as the memory played within his mind. He shook his head and stared at the blank screen. Even though Slade held all the cards, he had to save the city, he had to beat this man! This man was linked to Jason's death. And he needed to find out how.

But what the Boy Wonder would soon realise, is that he had been asking the wrong question. It was not the how that was important.

No. It was why.

For there are _always _reasons for every action, every word, every sign. Like superman's 'S' meant hope. Robin will soon realise that Slade's insignia meant the exact opposite. Death. And destruction. And… Armageddon.

* * *

**Hey all! So what do you guys think? I just had to add a Roy/Cheshire moment because I love those two, also I'm a huge Arrow fanatic, and although the show does not stick to canon, it is so awesome that I honestly couldn't care less. So there is admittedly not as much action as the last chapter, I feel quite guilty because this chapter is basically all anticipation. But don't fret, it'll be worth it… I hope. **

**Thanks for reading and a review or two would be appreciated, it only takes two secs and they really do make my day! **

**Love Nightwing147**

**p.s. I don't want to sound pretentious but as you may have guessed from this chapter I love history, the world wars are particularly interesting. When I mentioned Sarejevo a couple of times that was referring to the shooting of the Archduke Franz Ferdinand which triggered the First World War. Don't worry Roy is not just a random character placed in this story, he is important! **


	5. New Beginnings

**Hey guys! Thanks again for everyone who has followed, favourite and reviewed this fanfic. Although more reviews would make me happy! Wonder if anyone has guessed the soundtrack, I'll give you a clue. I mentioned the hero's name at the end of my last chapter! Just a note Roy's 17/18 in this fic, haven't really decided what age but I do know that he's definitely older than Dick, probably more like 18. **

**Ok so along with the disclaimer here is my next chapter of 'Rise'.**

**Oh, and I'm listening to a different soundtrack now. I'll give you a clue, Benedict Cumberbatch was in the movie … and he was awesome! (As usual!) :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

So it all comes down to this.

Robin had fought his way past Cinderblock. He had fought all those robots. He was caked in sweat and blood, he even had a slight limp from his fight with the stone giant. But right now… he was facing the man of his nightmares. The man that was somehow connected with Jason's death. And the so-called trigger for Slade's so-called 'chronaton detonator' had just disintegrated in Robin's palm. Robin's eyes widened with shock…and fear, behind his mask.

"Where's the real trigger?" Robin spat, malice coating every word.

Slade chuckled, clearly amused by the teen's exacerbated expression. "Trigger?" he smirked, "There is no trigger, because there is no detonator."

Everything seemed to pass in a blur after that. It was as though time had actually stopped for Robin. He picked up a few things. Apprentice. Friends. Danger. Nanoscopic probes. But he wasn't thinking about them. All he could think about was Bruce. He had failed his father. He had failed his dad…

"No!" Robin shouted, once Slade had finished explaining about the probes inside his friends' bloodstreams. He was trembling with suppressed rage as he pointed an accusatory finger at the villain. "No… y…you can't do this. You are just a psycho! A madman responsible for Jason's murder!" Robin sprinted at the villain, and the teen smirked as he landed a few punches on Slade's side. However, as Slade quickly overcame the shock of the attack, in a few minutes the man had Robin pinned to the ground. A cool chuckle reached Robin's ears. He shivered as Slade grabbed him by the throat.

"Did you really think _you_ could overpower me?" The mercenary laughed as the boy desperately tried to claw out of his grasp. "Do you not realise that the lives of your friends are in the balance, here… Richard. I am not afraid to kill. Jason's death has brought you to me. Killing brings its own rewards."

Robin felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he struggled to suppress a sob. So he did know. He knew everything. It _was _him!

"Y… you b…bast…tard!" Robin growled, spit showering Slade's hand that was wrapped around his throat. Slade recoiled like a viper, dropping the teen unceremoniously onto the floor.

Ignoring his sore throat and his aching muscles and spluttering coughs, Robin groggily stood to his feet. Tears now poured freely down his cheeks as the dawning truth crashed down upon him like a tidal wave. "_YOU _ORDERED THE JOKER TO KILL HIM!" Robin yelled, his clenched fists shook with bottled rage. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU HURT MY FATHER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU…"

Robin paused as Slade held a trigger in front of his face. The boy's pupils dilated as his gaze shifted onto the screens that pictured his friends. Beast boy. Cyborg. Raven. And… Robin's heart melted as he read Starfire's name. He would never be able to tell her…

"Tell me, Richard, or do you prefer Dick?" Slade chuckled behind his mask. "What's more important, your thirst for revenge, or the lives of your friends?"

Robin simply glared at him. "How?" Robin whispered, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "How do you…?"

"How do I know your secret identity?" Slade laughed, chuckling smoothly as his hand reached for Robin's mask. Dick flinched as it fell to the floor, revealing two beautiful, bright blue eyes. "Mmm." Slade mused as he studied Dick's complexion. The boy shivered under the villain's gaze. "I guessed that they were blue, even before I knew, you have your mother's eyes after all."

Dick stiffened in shock as the villain mentioned the word 'mother'. His breathing became more rapid, as shock ran through his veins. Anger had now replaced the tears. "Y…you knew my mother?" Dick clumsily stepped back, not believing his ears. "But I'm…

"I know. Your mother was a part of the Flying Graysons. The best trapeze artists in the business. Yes, and I know you're the ward to the infamous playboy Bruce Wayne, who also dresses up as a bat every night, it's actually pretty obvious. He leaves for five or so years, I don't know, then comes back, Batman suddenly appears. Then he takes in ward, Dick Grayson, then Robin appears. Obviously I did not base my evidence purely on speculation, I tracked the Dynamic Duo for months, linking their movements with those of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Endless kidnappings and cover stories in the media. I'm surprised none of the villains in Gotham have realised. My associate merely confirmed my suspicions." Slade chuckled at the horror within Dick's expression. "Come now, my boy, it is obvious."

"I'm not, _your _boy." Dick spat, his anger increasing with every passing second. "And it can't be that obvious if so many villains fail to see that."

Slade chuckled. His one eye gleamed with a sort of twisted pride. "You'll make the perfect Apprentice, Richard, you'll thank me once you've been trained."

"I'll never join…" Dick's sentence was cut short when Slade waved the trigger nonchalantly in front of the boy. Dick's head bowed in submission.

"Now." Dick could have sworn that Slade was smirking from behind his mask. "Wouldn't want them to go the same way as Jason, would we?"

Dick stifled a sob as Slade stood triumphantly before him. Robin… no… Dick had lost. And there was no Batman to save him. He was alone. He felt his blue eyes well up with unshed tears. But the boy clenched his fists in anger. He would not cry in front of Slade. Even though he did not directly kill Jason, he may as well have. He must have ordered the Joker to kill his brother in order to lure Batman away from his trail. Clever. Dick thought viciously. He hated being outsmarted to by a villain.

"From now on." Slade spoke slowly, patronisingly, as though he was savouring this moment. "You will call me Master. What do you say?"

Dick scowled. It was a scowl superior to that of the Dark Knight himself. Dick's mind flashed back to the day he walked out of the Batcave. The day that had changed everything.

"_Dick." Bruce was eerily calm, as though he had yet to release the inevitable rage. "Don't do this. You are under my charge. You have to obey me! I need to protect you. You are like my son! You are my son!" _

"_But I'm not your son, Bruce!" Dick shouted. Afterwards he had immediately regretted his choice of words. But he could never take them back. "You said I can't be Robin anymore. You fired me! I cannot be in your shadow any longer. I have the right to make my own decisions."_

"_You are too young!" Bruce shouted. But Dick was already walking away from his old life. Into a new one. He had already made his choice. He was never coming back. "You cannot make decisions for yourself. You are blinded by arrogance. Son, listen to me! I have to protect you! And I can't protect you out there from here." _

"_I'm sorry, Bruce." Dick said firmly, eyeing the Bat for what would be the last time in a very long time. "But you are not my father. I still want to be Robin, you don't understand, the people need me as much as you, and if you take that away from me, away from them." He shook his head, "Then I quit." _

"Answer me, Dick." Dick's mind returned to the present. His heart clenched with pain as he realised that Bruce had been right. Even though he had not said it in the nicest possible way, Bruce was right. Bruce was _always _right. He _had _been too young. Dick didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All of his emotions were whirring in his mind all at once. He saw the Joker. His burning red lips and pale face cackled like the madman he was. He saw Bruce. Beaten and broken, with eyes red with sorrow. Then he saw a younger version of his adopted father. The man stood formidably in a dark kelvar suit. His eyes mad with rage. His deep voice threatening his son. The bat consumed the man. And then, Dick felt a rough palm slap his exposed cheek. Only, this was not like the average slap. This slap had raw power behind it, it felt more like a punch. The boy's head slammed into the floor. Thick globs of blood rolled down from his nose. Dick gulped as he glanced up at Slade in terror. His whole body was trembling in fear as the villain crouched next to him. His one eye leering at the boy in rage.

"I said. Answer me!" Slade's voice was coated with anger. Dick gulped as he saw the trigger, so close, but grasped firmly in Slade's hand. "I will_ kill_ them, Apprentice." Slade warned, "I can make you mine without blackmail, there are many ways in which to break a will." Dick swallowed the painful lump that had formed in his throat. His sweaty palms shook nervously as he stared at Slade through terrified eyes. "I can pick many methods which are far more _painful _than this." Slade sighed, "But I chose not to. I was merciful. I am merciful, aren't I, boy?"

"Y…yes, sir." Dick cringed as he expected another beating.

Slade's one eye narrowed. "That will do for now."

Dick sighed with relief. He may have to obey this madman for the sake of his friends. But he would never call him _Master. _He would never submit to his medieval methods. He would never call Jason's killer his _Master_.

"This deal can't last forever." Dick would never admit that his voice sounded so small, even to himself. Slade merely chuckled as he signalled for Dick to follow him. Dick reluctantly dragged his feet forward. He passed underneath the gears and clockwork above him. Time meant nothing to him anymore. He gazed forlornly at his friends' names on the screens. He had never even told them his name! He did not deserve their friendship.

"It can, and it will." Slade said confidently, and soon after they passed the screens, Slade opened a door that had been concealed behind the wall. A door to Dick's new future. As a mercenary's apprentice.

* * *

Roy gasped as he felt air rush into his lungs. It was as though he had been drowning… and he was now free from water's murky depths. The teen shivered. His face was white. Pale white. His eyes dilated as his senses returned to him. He gritted his teeth in pain as the pressure in his ears was released. Even though all he could hear was the rustle of his own chains, the sound was so loud it was like the rush of water down a waterfall.

The normally cocky teen suddenly felt so small. His vision was clear now, it was as though the curtains had just been lifted and the act was about to start. He could feel the audience watching him from somewhere. His eyes flickered about the metal cell until they landed on a black lens in the top left hand corner. He smirked, nodding his head mockingly at the device. Great. He accidentally smacked his head on the metal behind him in frustration. The cell didn't even have any windows. He couldn't see the sky. He would never know if it was day or night.

The teen narrowed his eyes. Red Arrow _does _not give up so easily. He though savagely. The teen then gasped. The chains were just long enough that he could reach his face. He placed a shaky hand where his mask _should _have been. Crap. He thought. Shit. Cheshire _must _have told them.

"_Happy_!" He yelled into the desert of a room. "_Happy_ that you know my secret identity! Happy that you are subjugating the world to eternal _damnation_! Whoever you are, just…just hear me out…"

Roy paused as he heard the creak of a door being opened. He took a few calming breaths, his muscles tensed… he was preparing for the end. He eyes narrowed as a pair of black boots entered his vision. And within seconds, Cheshire's mask loomed above him, like a blackened halo.

And he laughed.

He laughed as the feeling of dread pooled in his stomach.

It was a laugh that was the epitome of dread and despair… and disappointment.

A laugh that made the hairs on Cheshire's neck stand on end.

A laugh so void of happiness it was more like listening to a wall of sound.

And then he stopped. And stared blankly at the girl before him. An eerie silence descended upon the pair, the calm before the storm.

"What happened to you, Jade?" Roy's question was tinged with disappointment and regret. Behind the mask, the girl that was Jade Nguden looked at her ex-lover with eyes that were brimming with tears of remorse. But as all Roy could see was a mask… he would never know.

"You should be safe here." She said firmly, stamping her authority on the rogue. She crossed her arms and lent against the wall opposite. "They have plans for you… but I can't follow their orders… not this time…"

Roy physically blanched. His eyes almost protruded out of their sockets. She…she was…

"You're saving me?" his eyes gleamed with hope. The boy now stared curiously at the cat before him. She was serious. Even though he couldn't see her eyes, her body language said it all. Cheshire was normally so confident, so sexual in her moves (or maybe that was just with him?), she was always so cunning and domineering… but here…it was like she had given up hope. Like…

"You're with me?" he asked, his heart was beating wildly against his chest.

Cheshire stared at the archer longingly, her heart ached with unspoken truths. Slowly, after a few minutes of silence, she nodded. "Always." She whispered, her voice began to crack, "I'm always here for you, Roy. But you are going down a path that I can't follow. I made my own choice long ago."

Roy shook his head, his chains rustling as he tried to stand up, "No!" he cried, "No, Jade, you _are _your own _woman_. You can make whatever choices they are forcing you to make, for yourself."

Before Roy had time to think, Cheshire had him pinned against the wall. A knife gleamed in her hand. It was pressed against his neck.

"You are so _stupid_, archer!" the cat growled, her claws dug into the boy's skin. Roy gasped as the knife pricked his neck, warm blood trickled down his front.

"Jade…" his voice shook, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Me, stupid." Cheshire laughed, pressing the knife in harder, so hard that it was almost choking the poor teen in her grasp. "You have no idea what you have got yourself into! Why couldn't you have just been a normal hero? Why do you have to go prancing around like a fucking pony? You don't understand, Roy, they will find _us_. I can only escape the League in death. I owe them everything, I owe you nothing…"

"I…" Roy choked as he tried to speak. Cheshire almost reluctantly removed the knife from his neck. The boy spluttered as he fell to the floor, gulping in the air, he breathed a sigh of relief. The teen coughed quietly before he spoke. "I saved your _life, _Jade." He growled, "You owe _me_! More importantly you owe _yourself_! I can't believe I actually slept with a lowlife like you!"

Tears began to trickle down Jade's cheeks. Roy was completely oblivious to her pain, to her condition. She had been assigned to end his life as he knew it. To place him in a world of pain, and suffering. She couldn't do that to him. She needed him. _They _needed him.

"Roy." Her voice was almost calm. A dangerous softness that caused goosebumps crawl on Roy's skin.

"What?" he spat. Rage still burning in his heart.

"I'm pregnant." Jade's voice was so small. Roy's expression was unreadable. She sniffed as she shouted the words again, "I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father!"

* * *

"Robin. Robin. Oh where is he? Why is he not answering! Robin." Starfire wailed miserably into her communicator as she flew above the city, scanning the surface frantically for any sign of her friend.

"C'mon Star, he would've picked up by now." Beast boy's voice shook, his usual humour had somewhat evaporated during the harsh circumstance. The boy transformed into a falcon and hopped from the ledge he had been sitting on and reluctantly flew back to Titan's tower.

"I should have known that Cinderblock was a trap!" Cyborg growled, once they were all back safely in the tower. "Because, Robin would never abandon us like that! Never! Not the Robin I know!"

Raven and Beast boy nodded, firmly agreeing with their friend. Starfire, however, bowed her head in remorse, her lip began to tremble.

"But did not tell us the identity of the secret." Starfire murmured.

Raven gasped as she felt Starfire's trust waver. The empath reluctantly agreed. "He never did tell us his name." she sighed.

The four titans gazed miserably at the sinking sun. The linings of the clouds were tinged with a scarlet red, it was as though the sky was falling apart, breaking… just like the titans.

"We keep looking." Cyborg said firmly, "We will track all air traffic, look through all the security cameras and patrol all of the ports, undergrounds and every transport system. If we haven't found him in the next three days." Cyborg sighed, "He may then be out of the city. We then call for help."

Raven nodded in agreement. "We _then_ contact Batman."

Beast boy squeaked in fright. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Cyborg merely sighed, his face downcast, like the weather outside. "But I think it will, man. I think it will."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! So lot's has happened, may have twisted some of the original DC universe **_**again**_** but it is a fanfic so that's allowed. And the official Apprenticeship has begun, the next chapters are going to be so fun to write! So as always thanks for reading and please review! I feel so lonely without them…! I unfortunately haven't read many comics so I don't know what it was actually like when Dick did run away from Bruce, but that's the best I came up with. Sorry if it out of character or anything! **

**Love Nightwing147 xx**


	6. Home

**Hey everyone! My updates will probably be less regular from now on, now that I'm about to go back to school and I need to work for mocks. But I promise that I will try to update as soon as I can! It will probably be once every one-two weeks, it just depends on the work load. But stay tuned because soon Dick's training will begin and believe you me he will be defiant, but here I wanted to show a different side to Slade, so tell me what you think! Also, to those who watch Arrow, look out for the Slade quote! **

**Also a big thank you to all those who have reviewed, although I have just realised that I accidentally forgot to mention my thanks on my previous Author's notes, to **_**My Twisted Mind **_**and **_**KaliAnn**_**, who have both reviewed more than once, so thanks you guys! But please to all those who haven't reviewed and are following this story, every single review makes me happy, even if it is criticism I can take it, so please please please review! Thank you! **

**Sorry for this extremely long author's note. So with the disclaimer here is the next chapter of 'Rise'. **

* * *

Chapter 6 - Home

Dick was shocked to find that behind the door, there was nothing more than an ordinary kitchen, and then adjacent to that was a rather comfy looking living room. Dick physically blanched at how ordinary everything looked. It was like he had walked into Alfred's kitchen back at Wayne manor. They always called it Alfred's kitchen because neither he, nor Bruce, could cook to save their lives. Well, he could at least cook pasta. Bruce had actually burnt his pasta, now that was a story worthy to be told. Dick hastily shook those thoughts from his mind. Present. He reminded himself. Concentrate on the here and now, not on the past. He had to find a way out of this mess. He eyed the gleaming silver knives on the counter by the stove. Maybe he could grab one of them… What was he thinking? Bruce would kill him if he used a knife! But Bruce wasn't there… He shrugged those disturbing thoughts from his mind as he continued to study the room he was in. There were no creepy looking gears. No torture devices that he had been expecting. Just an ordinary…it was almost homely. Slade. Homely. Dick inwardly cringed at that thought. The man did not exactly strike him as the homely type. He still killed Jason. No matter what he was offered, Dick could never forgive the man for that.

Dick glanced at the marble topped surfaces. Polished to perfection. The plates and bowls within the glass cupboards were neatly washed, clean and tidy. There was a pan already on the stove. The smell of chicken soup made Dick's stomach grumble. Slade chuckled next to him. Dick merely scowled in response, crossing his arms in defiance. Why should he eat anything that man gave him? If he wanted a perfect Apprentice, Dick could weaken himself in order for Slade _not _to achieve his goals.

"Wintergreen." Slade called.

And to Dick's surprise, a wannabe Alfred walked into the kitchen from another doorway that presumable led to the other parts of the house, not the Haunt, as Dick called it. Hideout was just too… too Beast boy. Dick sighed as he thought of his friend. His heart felt heavy in his chest. But then he shook his head. Now was not the time to break down. He would do that when he was alone.

"Aah, Slade, I was beginning to think you had failed in your objective." The man's accent was even British. Dick bristled with suppressed rage. Now was this truly Slade's friend? Or was Slade simply trying to infuriate him by hiring a British butler who simply screamed Alfred. His eyes were roughly the same colour, the same almond shape and the nose was even a similar size too. His hair, however, was different. Alfred's hair was always kept back, clean shaven. This man was part bald. White hair sprouted like weed upon his head. Wrinkles outlined the man's eyes. The irises appeared distant, as though the man's mind was somewhere else. Everything down from the man's straight posture, to his eyes told Dick that he had served in the military. If he had been part of the army… what did that make Slade? Even though the man knew fully well that Dick was a hostage, he held out his hand as though they were ordinary people, meeting in an ordinary house. Everything about this was so ordinary. And it set Dick's nerves on edge. Perhaps Slade had completely forgotten that he was his brother's murderer. Dick curled his fists, but he would _never _forget that. Dick glanced at Slade, the man's one eye narrowed, the mask prevented Dick from reading his expression. But Dick no longer had his mask. The boy sniffed as he accepted the handshake, tensing slightly as contact was made. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but the old man spoke first.

"I know who you are, Richard Grayson." Wintergreen said gently. Even though it was unnerving, Dick found the Alfred-look-a-like almost calming to be with, better company than Slade any day. "I'm William Wintergreen." The man smiled, "Slade's butler and probably his only friend."

_That_ made Dick smile.

"Will." Slade warned, "Don't give the boy any ideas."

"Sorry." The two let go and the old man walked briskly to the stove and began to ladle the soup into a large bowl.

"I really don't know why I put up with you." Slade sighed as he sat down on the table, which was already laid. He gestured for Dick to sit down opposite him. The boy awkwardly sat down on the chair.

"Because you'd be completely lost without me." Wintergreen smirked, "I mean, who would be there to do your laundry?"

Dick snorted. Slade sent him a warning glare, the boy immediately fell silent and began drumming his fingers nervously upon his knee he glanced at Wintergreen, and then at Slade. The two men reminded him of Alfred, and even though Dick inwardly cringed at the thought, Slade reminded him of Bruce. Bruce was rubbish at housework. The man was warm but stiff and cold at the same time, as he found it difficult to share his emotions. He could deduce that from only spending a couple of hours with the man, Slade was exactly the same. Dick sighed. Why was this suddenly so complicated? Slade hadn't even said a kind word to him? And he had called him _boy? _Yet, why was he comparing his captive to Bruce? His brow was furrowed. As though he was finding it hard to put something into words. He knew why.

Slade's one eye narrowed. "I know you have something to say, boy." Slade spoke smoothly, "What is it?"

Dick gulped, ignoring Wintergreen's presence as the man set a bowl of chicken soup in front of him. Slade, did not receive any. Dick's eyes, too, narrowed. The man would not take off his mask. Not yet. The boy clenched his fists underneath the table. His nails dug into his soft palms. With new found courage he spoke sharply.

"Why is everything…?" he trailed off, as though trying to find the right words. "Why is everything, so…so…?"

"Normal?" Slade laughed at Dick's confused expression.

Dick glanced at Slade nervously, "Um…yeah."

Slade chuckled. "Oh Richard, you don't honestly think that I'm a villain _all _of the time? Like you I have a normal life besides running my empire. Your first lesson. There is no black or white. There is no line between hero and villain. We are simply people, in a world where everyone is out for themselves."

Dick growled as he was forced to listen to _another _lecture. He couldn't stand being patronised. The boy stood up sharply, causing the chair to topple over. He was too angry to feel any fear. "But there is _right _and _wrong. _It is wrong to _kill_. It is wrong to _steal_, and those people should be tried in accordance to the _law_! You killed a _child_, Slade! An innocent! That is just pure _evil!_"

Slade's eye was so narrow it was like a slit. The man did not stand up but clasped his hands in a calm manor in front of him, leaning against the table on his elbows the mercenary rested his chin upon his knuckles. "Jason's death was a key part of bringing you to me. I only kill when necessary. I admit, I don't particularly _like _killing children, it is against my principles, but Jason was barely a child. Do you think the Romans or Greeks had trouble killing in the past? How have the Americans become _so _powerful today? How many has _your _government killed for the supposed 'greater good'. What about the British Empire? The Germans? The Russians in their conquest for Communism? How many have their governments murdered in order to achieve their goals? Why do we have armed forces and policemen that are _trained to kill!_ Killing is part of human nature. It's all about the survival of the fittest, Dick. And tell me." The man said, "If you believe in the law, what does the law say about vigilantes? Why do you have a secret identity?"

Dick's eyes widened. He was stunned into silence for a moment or two. Before blurting out, "People have accepted the vigilantes. The law is still corrupt in some places, but that is why we are there to protect the people from those who stand in the way of justice."

Slade snorted. "And I must say, you are doing a _marvellous _job at that." Sarcasm practically rolled off his tongue. Dick's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Slade had won. The man knew it. He knew it. And even though Wintergreen was washing the pan and was only partially listening in on the conversation, he knew it too. "You have yet again proven that you heroes are too arrogant for your own good, now, your display was amusing but would you sit down and eat your soup that Wintergreen has so kindly prepared for you. Because maybe next time you will not receive any." The man practically hissed the last few words. Dick clumsily picked up the chair and perched upon the seat. His eyes twitched spasmodically as the man studied him like property. He could have sworn that Slade was smirking behind his mask. Slade chuckled. "Wouldn't want the soup to go cold now, would we?"

Dick swallowed a mouthful of soup and repressed the urge to scream. He was not a bloody five year old! "No."

Slade's eye narrowed. Dick's lip quivered slightly in fear, and then he remembered.

"No, sir."

"That's better." Slade nodded in approval. "Now once you are finished with that, Wintergreen will show you to your room, you will wash, dress and get into bed. Get a good night's sleep, Richard. For tomorrow, your training begins. We'll start at six am, sharp. Fitness drills and then combat practice. Don't be late. Slade's eye flashed angrily, "Or there will be consequences."

Dick trembled with suppressed rage. He felt like he was a kid all over again. He felt like strangling Slade right there and then, even though he would never kill him, the thought made him smile. The boy glared into the bowl of soup. He had eaten about half of it. He could see bits and pieces of chicken, diced vegetables and sliced onion. He sighed, this would never beat Alfred's chicken soup. The boy then glanced at Slade. And nodded.

"Yes, sir." His voice was almost a whisper, but Slade inclined his head as he stood up. The man really had a powerful physique. Dick realised then and there that there was no way he would be able beat him on pure strength alone. The villain's shoulders were as broad as Superman's. His chest as thick as Bruce's. He would be evenly matched to the Dark Knight. Dick could just tell. Dick sighed. Why was he always comparing Slade to Bruce? But then, the red trigger flashed past Dick's eyes, interrupting Dick's thoughts. It was in Slade's firm grip as the villain stood up. All logic disappeared from Dick's mind entirely. The boy lunged forward, knocking the rest of his soup to the floor. Slade simply dodged the boy's poor attempt and Dick fell to the floor with a thud. Dick cringed as spasms of pain shot up his side as he landed on his bruises from their previous fight. The boy was about to stand up when Slade grabbed both his arms, and hauled the boy to his feet.

"I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now, Richard." Dick trembled with fright as the man pinned him against the kitchen wall. The trigger was nowhere to be seen. Dick gulped. He was so dead.

"Slade, not in here please." Wintergreen warned. The old man wrung out a wet cloth and was about to clear up the spilt soup.

"No, Will." Slade's hand was curled into a fist and the villain laid a solid punch into his Apprentice's diaphragm, then another to Dick's side, and another on his chest. And as Slade's other hand was wrapped around Dick's wrists, Dick had no means to defend himself from the onslaught of attacks. Dick's pupils dilated in pain and the boy dropped to the floor as soon as Slade let go. The boy coughed sharply and a glob of blood trickled from down his chin. Dick hugged his stomach in an attempt to dull the pain. He glanced up at the villain towering above him, his face white with fear.

"This is your last warning, Dick." Slade's voice dripped with venom. When Dick was fighting the Joker or Two-face, those villains were frightening because they were unpredictable. When facing Slade, Dick knew that once he snapped the man's limits… there was no telling what the villain was capable of.

"I have business to attend to." Slade said smoothly, "You try anything like that again, Dick, and I will not hesitate to press the trigger."

Dick breathed in shakily. The boy was still on all-fours. The pain emanating from his diaphragm still coursed through his lungs. Slade chuckled at his pathetic state as Dick slowly got to his feet, using the wall for support as he did so. Slade's one eye narrowed. "I'll leave you to it, Will." The man completely ignored Dick as he strode towards the door towards the door which led back to the Haunt. He was about to leave when he suddenly said, "Oh, and Apprentice."

Dick bristled when Slade called him that. His name was Dick Grayson. The boy was now balanced on both of his feet. But his trembling had not yet ceased.

"Don't try anything. Will is ex armed forces. He can be very dangerous, if threatened, even as an old man. And if you try _anything _like that again." Slade's voice was so low that Dick felt as though he was one of Bruce's victims just before they were thrown into jail. Dick shivered. "You will be sorry. And Will, don't clear up his mess, give the boy the cloth and make him clear up his own dinner, and don't give him any more food, he can go hungry tonight, that's his punishment." And with the last order, the man was gone. After a few tense moments, Dick unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. His stomach still ached from Slade's beating. He glanced at Wintergreen, as though he was trying to search for some sort of sympathy. Wintergreen merely sighed and handed him a damp dishcloth, then the old man went back to clearing away the culinary tools that he had used earlier, keeping an eye on Dick at the same time.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." The old man smiled, showing a set of pearly white teeth. "Although not as many as Slade, he can't do housework to save his life. He may be organised, but with Slade, mundane chores are not his strong suit." It was as though he was attempting to lift the mood. Dick felt a rush of emotions all at once. Wintergreen was certainly a sympathetic character, but he was still working with Slade. Dick rubbed his temples furiously as he tried to organise his thoughts. He thought back to the argument that he and Slade had earlier. He growled as he scrubbed bits of chicken from the tiles of the kitchen floor and the wooden table top. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He clenched the cloth tighter, his knuckles were white with anger. This was what he was reduced to. A quivering heap on the floor. Slade was wrong. There was a clear line between good and evil. Slade killed. Batman did not. But for some strange reason… some uncanny… was it just coincidental? But no matter how much Dick didn't want it to be true… Slade reminded him of Bruce. _Slade_ reminded him of his father. And this place, this Haunt. Dick suppressed a sob as he stared into his palms, which had white marks from where he had dug his nails into the soft skin. This was now his prison. But why did it remind him so much of home?

* * *

Roy couldn't speak. His mouth hung open like a codfish. His eyes were as wide as saucers, protruding out of his sockets like cuckoo clocks. He stared at Cheshire's stomach. His eyes seemed to widen even more than humanly possible when he noticed that her stomach was a little rounder than usual…

Cheshire had remained silent. The cat studied the archer cautiously, anxiety clawed at her thoughts.

"Roy." She urged. She had waited long enough. Patience wasn't exactly her strong suit; that only came to her when she was out on a job. "Roy, say something." She pleaded.

"Wow." Roy sat back against the metal wall of the cell. Trembling slightly as he ran a hand through his short hair. "We…I…we…" he was completely lost for words. Red Arrow was actually silenced. And then. "Ollie's going to _kill _me."

Let's just say that was _not _the answer Cheshire had been expecting. The young woman grabbed Roy by the shoulders and pushed him violently against the wall. Fury emanated from the teen as she shook Roy against the metal. Roy was too stunned to do anything.

"Out of all the things you could possibly say, you say that!" Cheshire practically yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jade, I…" Roy snapped out of his reverie and held firm as Cheshire tried to push him against the wall again. But all her strength seemed to have sapped away from her. The teen let go, and retreated to her previous position, leaning against the wall she eyed Roy with disdain, even though her mask didn't show it, Roy could just tell. He gulped. "I just, didn't expect, I mean, I thought I used…"

"Well you obviously _didn't _did you?" Cheshire hissed, "You know that you've ruined my career for the next seven months."

Roy grinned sheepishly, rubbing his shoulders as he sat back down, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. The teen sighed. "In truth, Jade, I'm scared. How are _we _meant to raise a kid doing what we do?"

Cheshire emulated his sigh. The young mercenary shrugged. "I don't know, but I know you _have _to stay here."

Roy's eyes widened as though he had suddenly remembered something. "Who's looking for me, Jade? You said they wanted me, what for? What can I _give _them?"

Jade stiffened behind the mask. She felt her stomach lurch as though her baby felt her pain. Stop it. She thought viciously to herself, concentrate on the present. Roy is with you. Enjoy it. She then walked seductively towards the teen on the floor before her. Jade crouched down and placed her arms around his neck, flicking her hair behind her as she did so. Roy raised an eyebrow. She was stalling.

"Jade." He warned, before she kissed him. She had removed her mask when he wasn't looking. Although Roy was slightly angered at her behaviour, he couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Like butter on bread. He moaned softly as she brushed his short hair backwards. After a few seconds they broke apart. After a few laboured pants he gazed at her quizzically, cocking his head to one side like a puppy. She smirked. "What was that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I'm with you, Roy. We will figure something out, but for the time being, you need to stay here."

Roy's frowned deepened into a scowl. "So are you implying you don't trust me? Jade, I will remain here as long as you tell me what's going on…" Roy's eyes widened as he felt the chains around his wrists loosen and fall to the floor with a thud. Roy grinned at the teen before him. "You do trust me?" he breathed a sigh of relief. "But Jade, please tell me what's going on, I want to help you. But I need to warn the others…"

"No!" Jade shouted, but then lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "No, _this _is the safest place for you." The teen breathed deeply as though she was trying to collect her thoughts. But then, the cat tensed, as though she had heard something. As though she had remembered something.

"Jade?" Roy said slowly, "What?"

A sudden clang penetrated their senses. It was like the sound of a muffled explosion. Roy glanced around the cell as the metal shook, the walls creaked like a mast in the wind. Jade's eyes widened in fear. "No one knows this place except Sportsmaster…"

Roy's eyes widened too, emulated the fear in hers. "But why would he?"

Jade's eyes flashed with anger. Her lips were pursed and her muscles tensed as though she was preparing for an upcoming fight. She gazed into Roy's eyes, her love pouring into his soul. But then, with a shaky hand, she placed her mask on her face, and handed Roy his. Roy accepted his own mask gratefully and placed it in position. The two stood up. Roy wrapped his hand protectively around hers. He would do anything for her. Anything for his kid. Even if she hadn't told him. It still didn't matter. They were together. And they had to fight. She growled like the cat she was. "He betrayed me." She said finally.

The next explosion ripped the doorway apart.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I love writing Cheshire/Red Arrow moments, those two are just too awesome. Anyone get the Slade quote (if you watch Arrow)? And don't you guys fret, very soon Batman will be busy bruising a crazed clown. The man in blue and red may also pay him a visit. The titans will have trouble (I haven't forgot about them, don't worry!) Also, next chapter, Dick will test Slade's limits during their training. Hope you guys are as excited to read this fic as I writing it! So, as I said at the beginning, updates will be less frequent. But hopefully they will be more action packed and better than before! And longer, I think this was the longest chapter yet. Stay tuned. And please review, because only reviews will be able to speed up the updating process.**

**Love Nightwing147 **

**p.s. Cheshire's in her late teens here, 19 almost 20. Roy is only a year younger than her. See you guys soon! Also I'm not great at writing romance so please tell me what you think.**


	7. Vengeance

**I'm alive! I realise it's been about a month since my last update. I'm so sorry guys. Work has literally been killing me. Why are all my subjects coursework-related! Aah! Anyway, I'd just like to say a big thank you to ventus101, who has also posted more than one review, your last review literally made my day! And also to I'm Judging You, thank you for all your support. Thanks to all who are following this story, reviews really make me happy, criticism is allowed so feel free to comment, although no flames please. **

**So with the disclaimer here is the next chapter of 'Rise'. Oh, and I've decided to put in the location of where each scene is taking place, it's probably easier to follow that way, for me and you guys. Enjoy! **

Chapter 7 - Vengeance

**Jump City, somewhere under the Docks**

Dick's body trembled with suppressed sobs the moment Wintergreen had left. The boy had just finished showering and was now pulling some black pyjamas on that were set out neatly on his…bed. His bed. Dick squeezed his eyes to stop the tears from leaking onto the sheets. This was now his room. And it was a frighteningly similar size to his room back at the Tower. Dick shivered. These pyjamas were his exact size too. This man was either a great guesser, or a complete stalker. Dick bit his lip as he considered those thoughts. It was most likely the latter.

The boy sighed as he slid under the covers of the double bed. He had expected to be thrown into a damp cell, eating nothing but maggoty bread and drinking his own urine. That _man_ was a _monster_. So how come he was being treated like some wayward son. Dick shivered again, even though it was not cold. His friends. He thought miserably. His friends didn't deserve to be friends with someone like him. Someone who had lied to them from the beginning. He had lied to them about Red X. He had lied to them about his intentions. He had lied to them on so many occasions. Oh god. The boy clasped his throat as he felt bile creep up inside it. As though the snake inside him was finally being released. He was no better than any other crook on the streets. He was a liar.

Dick covered his ears with his hands. As though he was trying to block out the harmful thoughts. But no matter how hard he tried. All he could hear was: Liar. Liar. Liar. As though a record was playing in his mind. Repeating over and over. He screamed. It was a muffled scream into the pillow, but a scream none the less. A scream purely composed of raw pain and misery. Dick curled into the foetal position and lay there, for how long he could not recall. But he knew time ticked by meaninglessly. What was the point? He thought savagely. Why am I even a hero if I can't even be truthful to my closest friends? Are they even my closest friends if they know nothing about me?

The boy's lip trembled as he stared at the alarm clock on the bedside table next to him. It was 5:30. He was supposed to be starting training at 6:00. Did he even get any sleep? Not that Slade would probably care. Oh. Dick scoffed as he pulled on some uniform that had been laid out for him next to the pyjamas. He probably would want a _tired Apprentice_. Dick sluggishly walked into the bathroom. As he was cleaning his teeth, he gasped. He gasped at what he saw. And he saw a ghost. His eyelids were so sunken it looked as though he were ill.

Dick gripped the sides of the sink. His knuckles turned white with anger. One night. He thought viciously. One night, and he was reduced to this weeping coward. He shoved the toiletries back onto the shelf and glared at his reflection. More importantly. He was glaring at Slade's insignia on his new uniform. I can go for days without sleep. He thought. He can't break me.

And with that encouraging, and also slightly nerve-wracking thought, Dick marched out of his room. His head held high, and his shoulders rigid, like a soldier. He was at war. Slade was still the enemy. He no longer cared for himself, not that he ever had cared for himself. He was done crying. His friends were the most important thing. He would play Slade's game for now, but when the time was right, Slade would wish he had never messed with the son of the Dark Knight.

Dick trod lightly on the stone floors of Slade's haunt. Surprisingly, he had found that his door had not been locked. Slade knew that he would never willingly escape, not when his friends were still in danger. He was wearing nothing on his feet and the sharp cold pierced his toes like icicles. He sped along the winding passages, passing the kitchen and the living room, and then approached a door he had never come across before. It was slightly open, and there was just enough room so Dick could fit his head through. Curiosity getting the better of him, the boy slowly leant forward and peered round the door. He saw a ledge, and then a railed stair case. He was about to turn away when he suddenly heard a couple of grunts and the shattering of machinery. The boy squeezed through the small opening, and staying very low, shuffled forward. He then peered in between the metal railings.

And the sight before him made him gasp in shock, anger and fear.

Slade was battling his way through countless of his robots, however, Dick could see that these sladebots were far more powerful than any he had ever faced. Slade was fighting ten all at once. And he was a master at it. Dick felt the ever increasingly familiar feeling of fear pool in his stomach. Slade was good. Slade was better than Slade. Slade had been holding back. This whole time the man had been holding back whenever they had fought. He was simply playing with him, with the Titans… as though they were his toys. If the man fought against the titans as viciously as he was doing here. Dick shivered. They would have no chance in hell. Dick narrowed his eyes as Slade flipped the last robot over his shoulder as though it had been a useless commodity. Slade had been hiding his true skills from them for so long. So what else was he hiding? Dick thought desperately. Who really was Slade?

"Ah, Dick." Slade said smoothly, as the man had finished scraping the last bits of robot from the gym mats on which he had been sparring on. "Come here."

Dick curled his fists. His anger and pride had been wounded so deeply in the past few hours… that he couldn't stand any more humiliation. The young vigilante stood up sharply, gripping the railing with such malice that Slade thought the metal bar was about to snap. The mercenary, however, was not amused, and his eye narrowed dangerously.

"I said. Dick, come here." He practically purred.

Dick trembled in suppressed rage. "Don't call me _that_." The boy spat.

Behind his mask, Slade raised an eyebrow. The man sighed and then, surprisingly, Slade laughed. He actually laughed, as though Dick had told some hilarious joke. Dick was trembling so much that the railing shook in his grasp. It was not funny! He yelled in his mind. Raven. If your there. Please help me. I can't…

"I don't think you fully comprehend this situation, my young Apprentice." Slade was suddenly standing right beside his captive. Dick bit his lip in terror as Slade grabbed the front of his uniform. He would not scream. Batman had always said that once you scream in front of your captives… that means they truly have you. From the moment you scream, it means you are truly lost. Dick gulped as Slade's gloved fingers twisted his collar, causing him to gag. His throat burned as he felt the fine material sink into his skin, like a knife to the bone.

"O…only m…my closest fr…friends and fa…amily call me th…aat…" Dick choked out the words, gulping for oxygen as he did. He was like a fish out of water. Unable to breath. Unable to function…

Slade chuckled. "I can call you whatever you want, Grayson. I OWN YOU!"

Dick almost cried out as Slade roughly shoved him to the wall, Dick managed to hit his head on the rail in the process. He clenched his eyes to stop the tears from falling. No. Not in front of him. I won't.

Slade snorted and walked back down the stairs. His footsteps rang painfully loud in Dick's ears. "So why didn't you tell the titans your real name if they mean so much to you?" Dick stifled a sob as last night's painful attempt of sleep replayed in his mind. "But, I don't really care about your friends, Apprentice. You're here to train. You are here to listen. And therefore you must do exactly what I say, and when I say come." His eye narrowed into a slit, "You _come_."

Dick gulped, wiping his sweaty palms on his uniform he stood up, as straight as a soldier. The boy nodded grimly, his shoulders slumped in defeat, "Yes, sir. I understand."

**Gotham City, The Batcave**

The playboy, Bruce Wayne, was known for many things. Alcoholism just happened to be one of them. But to his closest friends, insomnia wasn't that much of a secret as well. Since Jason's death the man had rarely slept. He had barely eaten. He had barely even washed. The man stunk of alcohol as though he was sweating it. Bruce's eyes were red with unshed tears. The man wore his dark kelvar suit, the cowl had been flung unceremoniously to the floor of the batcave. Bruce's fingers flew across his keyboard as he checked through all of the city's cameras in sign for the crazed clown. That evil excuse for a human being had been haunting Bruce's thoughts all week. All he wanted to do, was to kill the clown. He wanted to break that monster so hard that he would never be able to hurt anyone else again. But… if he did that… then he would lose himself to the darkness that he had been running from since the deaths of his parents. But it would be worth it. He thought fiercely. For Jason, it would be worth it.

"Master Bruce." Alfred sighed as he set down a tray of food on Bruce's desk.

"Not now, Alfred." Bruce's words were slurred, as though he were half asleep. The man shoved some more liquor down his throat as he tapped his way through the footage. The sudden sharpness of the vodka down his throat brought tears to his eyes. Alfred patted his shoulder gently.

"Master Bruce, please take a break, you've been at this for days."

"No." Bruce's voice was deep, as though he were Batman threatening his enemies. "No, Alfred. He will pay. I will beat him within an inch of his goddam…!"

"MASTER BRUCE!" Alfred's shout stopped Bruce's hands in their tracks. His alcohol-infused mind slowly forced his eyes to look at Alfred's exasperated expression. The butler was normally so calm, he was usually Bruce's rock, but now… Bruce's heart clenched in pain. Alfred's eyes were hazy, his face blotchy from crying. Bruce growled, he was not the only one suffering. Alfred lowered his voice, "We are all suffering from Master Jason's sudden passing, but Master Bruce, but you are killing yourself. He would not want you to suffer. He would…"

"He would want revenge, Alfred." Bruce growled, and then gave Alfred such a malicious smile that the old butler couldn't even recognise him. Alfred's eyes flickered over to the screens. His heart sank in his chest when he saw the crazed face of the Joker in a city mall. Bruce smirked, "And I'm going to give it to him." And with that the man grabbed the cowl from the floor, and shoved it roughly on his head. The Dark Knight was alive once again. His muscles itching for vengeance. Alfred's shoulders slumped in submission.

"At least have something to eat before you go." Alfred pleaded. Bruce merely ignored the Butler and began to march towards the Batmobile, only to be stopped by a sudden bleeping from his computer. The man under the cowl growled, Bruce shook with suppressed rage. Not now. He thought viciously. Unless it is good news, or unless someone wants to help me to catch the Joker. They can forget it.

Alfred pressed the transmitter. Superman's face appeared on the screen. The Man of Steel looked tired. As though the hero had just woken from a deep sleep. Why was everyone so tired? It was as though time was slipping away so fast, and they would never be able to catch up with it. Superman's eyes were downcast, as though he had just received some dreadful news. At once, Bruce knew that this was not Superman calling. But his friend, Clark Kent.

"Not now, Clark. I'm busy." Bruce's deep voice shook through the transmitter. He was Bruce Wayne no longer, but Gotham's protector, the Dark Knight. Clark sighed.

"You're drunk, Bruce. You aren't well." He spoke quietly, as though he was too tired to argue.

"How would _you _know?" Batman sneered. He had spotted the Joker, and _that _was all that mattered.

"X-ray vision, damn it, Bruce, you need to eat!" The anger in Clark's voice was evident.

"No, _Superman, _I can take care of myself. I get it, you are calling to see if I'm okay, but I am fine and I don't need your help…"

"I'm sorry about Jason." Clark said gently, cutting Bruce off before the man could hang up. Batman merely scowled, accidentally knocking the plate of food Alfred had set down earlier, to the floor. The warm tea spilled onto the stone floor of the cave, like the way blood trickles out from a wound.

"Master Bruce…!"

"Not now, Alfred." Bruce's voice was so deep, so low, so threatening, that Alfred shook with fear, not for himself, but for the person he had taken care of all his life. The man was losing himself to the darkness, Alfred could sense it. "Please, Bruce, get some sleep…"

"NO!" his shout echoed around the batcave. Clark's eyes widened in fear, his friend was not in good shape at all. "No." his voice was almost a whisper it was so deadly, like a viper about to poison its prey. The bat was consuming him again. "No, I'm going after the _Joker_ and no one can stop me. Not you." Bruce pointed a deadly finger at Alfred, "And especially, not _you_." He glared at Clark, and if looks could kill, this one would have. "If you stop me from my vengeance Clark, you'll be sorry."

"Bruce wait, don't…!"

But the Dark Knight stopped the transmission with the press of a button. Clark's face vanished from the screen like dust. And before Alfred could stop him, he was already in the batmobile. Bruce narrowed his eyes as he sped down Gotham's highway. The Joker was causing mayhem in the city mall, and if the monster tested him, he may finally unleash the demon that had been suppressed for so long, but if he did… he would be lost for good.

**Jump City, Titans Tower**

It was quiet. No one felt like talking. No one really felt like doing anything anymore. Robin had been their motivator, their rock, Robin had made the team. Without him… they were nothing. The cloak of night had engulfed the tower, which was usual bright with laughs and banter. Now… they were shadows of their former selves. The titans like ghosts, ghosts which didn't quite fit in, for without Robin, the titans were just a bunch of freaks, discarded like rubbish and unwanted by the rest of society.

"Friend Cyborg, it's been three days and still no sign of him." Starfire's voice trembled. The Tameranean was finding it increasingly difficult to fly. There had been no good news. No reason for her to feel happy. And she had been abiding Earth's laws of gravity for the first time in a long time. Raven too, was finding it difficult to maintain control on her powers. Every so often a window would crack, a cup would shatter, and a door would ping off its hinges. The girl's cloak seemed to cover more of her face than normal. Beast boy… well, his jokes were much worse than before, not that they had ever been any good.

Cyborg sighed at his friend's remark. "I know I said three days, Star. But I don't wanna bug the Dark Knight any sooner than necessary. I mean, he's probably busy. Let's give it a few more days, we _will _find him." Cyborg stood up straight, his one good eye glistened with determination, or was it with suppressed tears?

"We _will _find him, Star! We just have to keep looking, but we can't abandon our usual duties, we _still _have to stay focused, and we are _still_ the Teen Titans!"

Starfire smiled, there was flutter of excitement in her chest and she sprang from the floor, flying once more. "Yes, friend Cyborg, we cannot give the up. Let us train, Robin would want us to do the training, yes?"

Cyborg smiled sadly, "'Course he would, Star."

Meanwhile, Beast boy was sitting, hunched at the foot of the tower. The waters of the bay lapped against his feet, the cool night air brushed his face. It was soothing. He sighed. Most of the time he told jokes because…well that's just the thing… he didn't know the answer anymore.

The boy suddenly sat bolt upright on his perch. His ears twitched and he sniffed the air. The teen suddenly shrieked as Raven appeared next to him, as silent as a ghost. Beast boy then sighed with relief.

"Is it too much to make at least a noise before sneaking up on someone like that?" Beast boy whined, sitting himself back down on the rock he was occupying before.

"That would defeat the objective of sneaking up on someone." Raven said bluntly. Beast boy's cheeks coloured slightly, before the boy turned his gaze towards the bay. The stars dotted the night sky like little fireflies, their reflections shimmered on the clear water in the bay. Raven sighed, removing her hood from her eyes for the first time since Robin was taken. Beast boy shifted his gaze from the sea, and stared curiously at the reserved creature before him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Raven's question wasn't really a question, but she meant for Beast boy to answer. Beast boy merely nodded in reply and then he said quietly.

"You should wear your hood down more often, Raven." He twiddled his thumbs awkwardly as he turned his gaze back to the ocean in an attempt to hide the flush that had crept up his cheeks. "You have nothing nasty to hide."

The darkness prevented Beast boy from reading Raven's expression, but the girl sighed contentedly enough. "It's not looks that I hide from, Beast boy."

Beast boy frowned. Slowly the boy reached for her hand. In the past few days the four titans had learnt that the only way to endure the pain of Robin's absence, was to become closer with one another. Raven had been surprised at how mature Beast boy had been acting over the past few days and because of this, her character had softened around the changeling. Raven did nothing to prevent Beast boy from wrapping his fingers around her own hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll always be here Raven." Beast boy promised, shifting his body closer to the empath's. Again, the girl did nothing to stop him. "Whatever it is, you tell me when you're ready. Robin had secrets of his own, he failed to tell us his and look where that got him. I don't want that to happen to you too."

Beast boy gasped as ever so softly, ever so gently, as though it was a ghost of a reply, Raven squeezed his hand back. Most wouldn't have felt the change in pressure. But due to Beast boy's acute senses, the teen knew that Raven had understood, more importantly, she had thanked him.

"You're welcome." He said softly. And the two watched the stars dance across the water. The waves rose and fell, like their chests and the white light of the moon shimmered upon the water. A couple of songbirds soared in between rays of moonlight, the two birds were so free, so happy… Raven sighed as though she had just read Beast boy's thoughts. There was another bird out there who was so lost… so lost that they may never see him again.

Beast boy sighed as the dark thoughts clouded his mind. The boy shivered as the wind whipped his hair across his face. Goosebumps crawled up his arms.

"Robin!" Raven yelled, her face contorted with horror as she stood up sharply, tripping in the process, falling backwards on the sharp rocks on the bay. Beast boy quickly ran to her side, his heightened senses allowing him to see in the dark.

"Raven!" he shouted, reaching forward he grabbed her gently by the shoulders, helping the girl to sit up. Raven's eyes stared at him as though he were a monster, her pupil's dilated to the size of saucers. Her limbs trembled as she slowly got to her feet.

"I d…don't know where he is…" she cried, "But the fear… the fear I felt…we have to get Batman, Beast boy." The girl grabbed onto Beast boy's arms, her nails piercing his skin in terror, never wanting to let go…

"It's alright, Raven." Beast boy soothed, leading the petrified girl into the Tower, "We'll call the Dark Knight. And we'll find Robin." Beast boy growled as he took one last glance at the peaceful bay, "And then that bastard will wish he'd never been born."

If Raven had looked closely enough. She would have seen the mad glint within her friend's eyes. Which can only mean one thing. The return of the Beast.

**So what do you think? A lot of cliffys I know, but trust me, you'll want to stick around. I'm so sorry for the delay, the next chapter will be a lot sooner. I promise. **

**So until then mis amigos.**

**Love Nightwing147 xx**


End file.
